Our biggest Mistakes
by mysteryheart
Summary: Edward and Harry have been dating for awhile, only he hasn't shared his secret with him yet. much to Harry's disappointment. now what happens when the chiefs daughter moves to town and Edward confuses the singers call with the mating bond? will he realize his mistake. Will Harry survive the misunderstanding? will Edward be able to make it right before it's too late? who knows,.
1. Biggest mistake

**ok so I wote this months ago and forgot about it, and while looking through my documents I just found it. sooo here you go. hope you enjoy. and please leave a review. im curious to know your thoughts since as far as I know this is the only MxM fanfiction I currently have up. ** **this Will be at MOST five chapters.**

_Thoughts_

* * *

It started out as any other day. Harry sat with Edward and the Cullens at lunch and pondered over his dilema, He and Edward had been dating for a few months but he felt as though Edward didn't truly understand that this wasnt some highschool romance, that their love would last an eternity.

He had already had it confirmed by the fey, He and Edward were mates. destined to be together for eternity, two souls that could not exist without eachother now that they were together. The Problem? Edward didn't trust him. he knew Edward didn't trust him because Edward had yet to tell Him that he was a vampire.

It didn't matter that Harry knew already, That Harry had known since he'd laid eyes on them. ( you can blame Snape for making them do an in depth essay on identifying Vampires in sixth year) what mattered was that Edward had yet to share his secret with Harry, and as soon as Edward shared that he was a vampire Harry could tell him and his family that he was a wizard

its not that he Didn't trust the Cullens, He trusted them with his life, its just that he didn't want them sharing their secret just because he had shared his, he wanted them to trust him enough to share.

of course he knew some of the Cullen family trusted him enough. using Legilimency he had skimmed their surface thoughts, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were pushing Edward to tell him. but the others just wanted Edward to take things at his own pace.

but Edwards lack of trust wasn't what had him worried, what had him worried was that his love, his mate. his reason for living was staring across the Lunch room at the new girl Isabella, he recognised the signs. Edwards eyes shifting to black, his tense posture that screamed of how powerful her sent was and above all the low rumbling deep in Edwards chest that couldn't be anything other than Edwards vampire side screaming to break free.

Edwatds siblings all looked at their brother warily, they knew what this meant as well. Isabella Swan was Edwards Singer. and Harry didnt know why, but that realization made His stomach drop.

**_~Scene~_**

it began that week, with each day that Edward was absent Rising panic began to flood Harry's system. it was that feeling he got whenever something was about to go wrong in his life, He decided to tell the Cullens as Edward wasn't there to comfort him.

"Something bad's going to happen." Harry blurted out at lunch, on the fourth day of Edwards absence. "Why do you say that?" Alice asked confused. Harry sighed and looked at the table. " This may sound odd but I have a gut feeling, it started a few days ago. the first day Edward was absent. I've had this feeling before.

I got it a day before I was attacked by that teacher when I was 11, a week before that snake bit me when I was 12, Three days before I was attacked when I was. 13, two weeks before My classmate almost died when I was 14. four days

before I found out about our new teacher when I was 15 and a month before my headmaster died when I was 16." Harry said. of course he had ghosted over the stories of his days at Hogwarts, not really lying but only giving the general gist of them and promising to tell the full stories later

Alice blinked. "So do you know whats going to happen thats so bad?" She asked hesitantly. Harry shook his head. "No but I feel like its going to be torture for me." Harry said ominously.

**_~Scene~_**

Three days later Harry knew why he had been getting a bad feeling. Edward was breaking up with him. And to be with the Swan girl no less.Though Harry didnt cry (infront of Edward) or break down. he simply nodded and shrugged."Your taking this awfully well." Edward hedged warily.

Harry nodded. "It makes sense, you dont trust me. so you cant be confident in your feelings for me, though you didnt mean to. you simply saw me as the bright shiny toy to use until a new one came along." Edward looked stricken, Did Harry really think that? "No Harry, thats not-" Here he was cut off. "Goodbye Edward, I'll always love you." Harry said before closing the door in his now Ex-boyfriends shocked face.

Now it was Monday, and Harry was subjected to seeing Edward Staring at that Swan girl during lunch. Harry knew the entire school was gossiping about his and Edwards break up, But he refused to crack, He built up up his stodic mask once again and pretended to be engrossed in his book because he refused to seem weak.

Harry smiled as he found the charm he was looking for. ( He had spent the weekend. contemplating on how to get Edward to realize that They were mates)

a good luck charm, it was incredibly old. and used prior to the invention of Felix Felicis. The charm guaranteed a persons good luck for 24 hours. the only down side was that the caster couldn't cast the charm on themselves.

So Harry wandlessly cast it on Edward. hoping that would be enough.

**_~Scene~_**

after school came as a relief to Harry, He didn't think he could take anymore of those pitying looks he got. as soon as he got into the parking lot he put in his headphones, turned the volume on his phone up to its highest setting and pressed play on his favorite playlist.

Unfortunately for him he didn't notice the out of control van Heading straight for Isabella Swan, He didn't know about Edwards silent plea of _'Not her. Anyone but her.' _He Didn't see The vans tires magically shift to grant Edwards plea. and he didnt Hear people frantically begin to call his name...

The next thing Harry knew, He was in pain. blinding pain as Tyler's van rammed into him, he fell onto the windshield. cracking the glass before the momentum carried him over the van. He rolled like a rag doll over the top of the van before falling hard onto the asphalt cracking his head open.

The students began speaking frantically as they milled around him. The Cullens stood in stunned silence as everyone panicked. "Careful what you wish for." Came a musical Voice.

The Cullens turned to se a woman in her early 20's with fiery red hair and peircing green eyes. "And you are?" Edward asked calmly. still numb over the incident. The woman smiled. "Lily Evans, and you really should be careful what you wish for, fate has a sick sense of humor." She said matter of factly.

The Cullens were about to question her further when someone approached them, it was Isabella. "Um hey Edward? Charlie wants to speak with you and your family when he gets here, to see if you saw what happened with the van." She said. The Cullens all looked at her for a moment before turning back to speak to the woman only to see that she had vanished.

* * *

**Well there you go. leave a review and tell me if you like it. what do you think is going to happen? Will Edward realize what he's done? Will it be to late? stay tuned to find out. to bad madam Pomfrey wasn't on hand. she could have mended Harry's bones in a minute. blessed be!**


	2. Hospitals and Revelations

When Harry came to he groaned and looked around only to spot Hermione sitting beside his bed with puffy eyes. "Mione. would you happen to be crying over lil ol me?" He croaked. Hermione sniffed and gave a watery laugh.

"Harry, only you could be in a coma for two weeks and wake up only to say something so utterly idiotic. of course I'm crying over you! gods. Ron and everyone else are worried sick! we thought you'd never wake up! I'll call them in a bit to tell them your ok but gods... don't scare us like that again " she ranted.

In Harry's opinion she sounded rather hysterical. "Mione' calm down. how did you know I was hurt, and by the way, how did I get hurt in the first place?" He asked.

"Oh, you got hit by a van of all things, if you can believe it. and the only contacts the ministry seemed to put on your records when you moved were your relatives. Dr Cullen's wife Esme called them, and true to form those vile peices of filth told her that they didn't give a damn if you lived or died. and to not bother them again, and to only call if you died so they could break out the champagne.

She's such a lovely woman, but my is she scary, she was fuming when she told me about it, oh and the rest of the family-" here she was cut off. "Hermione! if you could get to the part about how you came to be sitting by my hospital bed crying your eyes out, that would be great." Harry said sighing.

he suddenly felt years older. sweet lovable Esme had had the displeasure of talking with the Dursleys. He had never gotten far with explaining about his childhood. he had only ever told the Cullen's that he stayed with his aunt and uncle after his parents death and that he'd rather not talk about it.

they had respected that, but now. now there would be questions.

Hermione blushed scarlet. " yes, well. apparently Esme didn't take to kindly to that so she called back an hour later. only this time Dudley answered. and when Esme insisted that she needed to contact one of your friends from school Dudley was kind enough to go through your room and find my number that I gave you in third year and give it to her.

of course I damned near had a heart attack when I got the call, I think you'll have to answer some awkward questions though, because as soon as I was told that you were injured and unconscious in the hospital the first thing that came out of my mouth was "not again." and I really don't think thats the answer they were expecting." Hermione said as she giggled slightly.

Harry sighed. "Okay Hermione, slow down. why don't you go and contact Ron, I know he and the rest of the Weasleys must be going batty while your here just chatting with me like old times, as if there isn't an overprotective Molly Weasley wearing a hole into her kitchen floor back in Devon, just waiting for you to tell them I'm alive." Harry teased.

Hermione flushed again. "Prat, I'll just be a moment. don't try to break out." she retorted as she walked towards the door and left. Harry snorted, she knew him well. Not even a minute later all of the Cullen's, bar Edward walked into the room, all except Carlisle looking worried.

" hullo, fancy seeing you all here. best not let mione see, she's bound to have devoured the hospitals rules concerning visitors. and I know how to count. there are more than three of you here." He said as he smiled, honestly he was a bit hurt that Edward hadn't come to visit,

but he reminded himself that vampires were protective of their singers, like a dog guarding a bone. not to mention that he most likely had the singers call confused with the mating bond.

"hmm im sure she'd let us off the hook, just this once." Emmett joked. everyone cracked a smile as Harry snorted lightly. The Cullen's all stood around his bed as Esme sat next to him in Hermione's previously abandoned chair

"so what's the verdict doc?" Harry said lightly. Carlisle smiled. " well the good news is you'll live. and we're lucky you have a hard head. you had a small hairline fracture on your skull that we had to take care of right away. we went through your already existing scar to get to it so you wouldn't have unnecessary scars on your forehead.

you broke your leg when you fell onto the asphalt and your ribs were badly bruised, overall you were extremely lucky it wasn't worse. " Carlisle said. '_ lucky I have magic that probably took the brunt of the damage' _Harry thought.

though outwardly he smiled. " thats good " He mused. Carlisle quirked an eyebrow at him. " I mean, no its not _good_ but- look what I meant to say is that I I've had worse so its good that its not more serious." Harry tried to explain as he blushed.

Carlisle nodded.

Harry had the feeling the others were just dying to question them. and Esme was there both to comfort him, and act as a buffer. "soooo, whats up with your realatives. they were super rude to Esme, and they said some pretty fucked up shit about you." Emmett hedged.

Harry winced. "yeah, my realatives aren't good people, suffice to say, they hate me." Harry said. '_ and magic' _he added mentally.

Esme frowned but refused to comment. Rosalie had no such reservations. "they said they would celebrate your death!" she spat. those humans angered her beyond comprehension. someone who was blessed enough to not only have a child, but care for a second had wished death on possibly the sweetest boy she knew.

Harry shrugged, contimplating how to diffuse the situation. " they've said worse. " he admitted. "like what?" Esme asked. Harry sighed and thought about the most tame thing they had said. "well once when I was seven after a round of 'Harry Hunting' where my cousin and his gang beat me unconscious-" here he stopped at the sound of infuriated hisses coming from all the vampires.

"continue" Jasper growled. he seriously wanted to hunt down there people and teach them a very. very painful lesson. he had no way of knowing the rest of his family was thinking the same thing. including Edward who had just arrived and was standing outside the hospital room door.

Harry eyed them warily. "well as I was saying. after I was beaten unconscious I came to in the hospital, and I heard the Dursleys talking with the nurses. the nurses said if I didn't wake up within the next day I would officially be in a coma. The Dursleys told the nurses to not bother with trying to wake me up and just pull the plug.

the nurses were horrified by them and one lost her temper as she explained that would be considered murder. " Harry told them.

the Cullen's looked murderous, they didn't like the picture of Harry's childhood that was being painted for them.suddenly the door flew open to reveal a livid Edward. " those animals tried to get the hospital to kill you!?!?!" he spat. He was furious! how dare those vermin hurt his Harry! perhaps he should take a trip to London during spring break...

_' unfortunately that plan goes against everything we stand for. even if they do deserve it and much worse' _Alice thought. Edward nodded slightly. he still wouldn't let them go unpunished.

Harry cleared his throat as he blushed slightly. he was contemplating changing the subject when Hermione came back in. Hermione smiled slightly, she knew from Harry's weekly letters who these people were. and she was assuming the bronze haired boy was Harry's mate.

now she normally didn't get involved in schemes like this but it was for good, right? taking out Harry's photo album that she had quickly apparated to his house to get she simply pulled up another chair near Harry's bedside and smiled at her friend.

" Harry, I hope you don't mind, but I remember you saying you wanted to add photos of all of us to your album, so I took the liberty of doing so, I swear I was careful with it." she said seriously. and she had been careful, because she would never risk damaging the only photos Harry had of his parents.

Harry's eyes lit up as he took the album from her hand. Hermione winked at him, their signal to show that anyone who didn't know about the magical world wouldn't notice anything amiss.

"album?" Emmett asked. Harry smiled as he opened the album to its first page a picture of his mum and dad at their wedding. " yes, these are the only photos I have of my parents, I keep them in this album, all their old school friends put it together for me when I went to my parents old boarding school at the age of eleven. here, this is them on their wedding day. the day Lily Evan's became Lily Potter." He announced showing them the photo. the Cullen siblings sucked in sharp breaths to low for the human ears to catch.

there staring back at them was the woman they had seen in the parking lot.

* * *

**Wow! thank you all sooo much for your reviews! all of your demand- I mean requests. inspired me to get the second chapter done as quickly as possible. now not all the chapters are going to be done this fast and I know this chapter was only filled with the hospital stay, but there's a reason for that. Hermione's scheme will be revealed in the next chapter, and she's not working alone. guess who's helping her. is it.**

A**) Ginny**

B**) the twins**

**C) Ginny and the twins**

D**) Ron**

**E) Draco because he's hopelessly in love with Hermione**

**F) all of the above**


	3. potions and confessions

**Okay**** alot of you guys guessed semi correctly. but only one person got it completely right. Find out below, and I hope you enjoy the chapter**. **by the way, because Edward didn't save Bella from the Van she isn't that suspicious of him and in turn he's not ignoring her for a month, he doesn't drive her to school because he doesn't think he can be in an inclosed space with her and not attack her**. **by the way I want you all to know I read every single comment the moment I get it. good or bad, and I appreciate you guys taking a minute to let me know what you think. it's readers like you that inspire me to put my work out there. thank you its easy to look at numbers and see how many people follow and favorite my stories, but I really do love hearing your thoughts on a chapter. hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Hermione tried not to laugh, she really did, but watching Harry levitate himself up the stairs in his house all the while grumbling about how he would have to heal the muggle way, and being used to Madam Pomfrey's 'mending bones in minutes' really set her off giggling.

"ha ha, nose down Hermione, imagine if you had broken your arm and had to heal it the muggle way. you wouldn't be able to read books 24/7" Harry hissed. though his tone lacked any real heat, so Hermione knew he was merely annoyed.

"you know I would just get Draco to hold the book for me" Hermione said as she followed him into his room, speaking of Draco, he, Ginny and the twins were waiting for her to contact them and get the plan rolling. She had charted it out and color coded everything. Step one was to do something about Bella Swan.

Hermione did not like the girl, and not just because she was stealing Harry's mate. true to form Hermione had looked up the girls records, she was the type of girl who gave off that innocent vibe but in reality she was nothing but a bitch, her old schools principal had said that she had a nasty habit of playing victim and putting herself into harms way just for attention.

she was also suspended for a week once for falsely accusing a girl of harrasment. she was also know for often stringing two boys along and getting them to fight each other. all and all she was a class A bitch. and Hermione knew just what to do about her, Draco would be sending her the Veritaserum and Polyjuice potions. now all she had to do was wait until Harry had school on Monday, officially she was helping him get around and such, unofficially she was going to help her best friend get his mate back.

**_~Scene~_**

Monday dawned like any other day, and Hermione Helped Harry out of his car and handed him his crutches as she scanned the crowds faces for the perfect target, thats when she spotted a bunette with bouncing curls speaking animatedly with Isabella Swan who was staring across the lot at Edward Cullen and his siblings who were standing around the Volvo

bingo.

Hermione smiled as Harry grumbled about having to be Driven around, and cursing the slowness of healing the muggle way to the seventh circle of hades. then she noticed the confused looks on the Cullens faces

Hermione shushed Harry. "Harry! you know better than to mention muggles and anything like that from our world, these teenagers are nothing but gossip craving lunatics and there you go muttering about something that could be seen as breaking the Statue, please be more careful, you never know who might be listening." Hermione hissed.

Harrys eyes widened as he caught her meaning, the Cullens had heard him. _shit__!_ He definitely didn't mean for that to happen, oh well. its not like they'd ve able to guess anyhow. but still, they were going to be curious... oh well, he'd deal with that when he got to it. he had more pressing matters, like how he was going to live through having to be dependent on Hermione for the next month...

**_~Scene~_**

Halfway through the day Jessica came bounding up to Bella with a bottle of lemonade, she briefly glanced over Bella's shoulder before smiling at the unsuspecting girl. "hey Bella! I got you this Lemonade." Jessica said as she held out the drink to Bella.

Bella took it and smiled as she took a swig. " thanks, I was actually getting a bit thirsty, whats up?" she asked. " oh nothing much, same old, same old. though I was wondering, what do you think about Harry Potter?" She asked suddenly.

"Potter? he's a disgusting fag, it's just to bad the van didn't crush him to death. one less queer on this world to deal with." She complained. Jessica's eye twitched slightly but she otherwise looked uncaring. "but, Edward used to date Harry and your pretty into him. why is that?" She pressed.

" cause he's hot _and_ rich, and he actually pays attention to me. of course I was going to snatch him up immediately. he's better off with me anyway." Bella sneered.

Jessica nodded absently as her fingers flexed towards her pocket for a second before she brought both her arms up to cross them as she leaned against the locker.

"But Edward visited Harry in the Hospital, what'd you think about that?" Jessica pushed. " I think they should have pulled the plug a week ago so Edward has more time to spend with me, he shouldn't have visited that little fag, especially when its obvious Potter's still in love with him. Gods, he is so pathetic." Bella said as she sighed and shook her head.

Jessica's eye twitched again and she nodded placatingly with a bit of effort. "yeah, soooo I was just wondering. you know how guys sometime get bored with girls? what are you going to do if it seems like Edward starts getting bored." she asked bluntly.

"the same thing I've been doing for years, I'll start stringing another guy along, preferably someone who Edward hates, get them to fight over me and when im sure I have Edwards full attention I'll drop the other guy like yesterday's trash" She said casually.

Jessica Gritted her teeth as she nodded. " ok well I'll see you later then! gotta go!" She said before walking down the hallway, passing a livid Rosalie Hale who was glaring daggers at Bella's back.

after looking around to make sure no one was watching her, Jessica slipped into a janitors closet.

Ten Minutes later Hermione walked out of the closet along the virtually empty hallway and silently cast a _Rennervate _on the sleeping form of Jessica Stanley aa she closed the door and walked away, completely content with her days work.

**_~Scene~_**

while that was happening Rosalie and her siblings had left for the day as Rosalie called a family meeting, Edward couldn't even figure out what it was for in the first place as all Rosalie kept thinking about was how he was an idiot to leave Harry for someone like the Swan girl and how she'd like to kill Bella, seeing as these thoughts were normal for her these past few weeks Edward could only figure out that she had overheard some sort of conversation between Bella and Jessica.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Alrighty, that's all for now. I hope you like this chapter, next chapter is the Cullen family meeting and believe me, Rosalie will not be pulling any punches. What else do you think those devious plotters have in mind? and why do I have a feeling it involves love potions? one guess who made _that _suggestion. hint hint. it was a redhead. anyway, that's all for now, Blessed be!**


	4. Realizations and plans

once everyone had gathered in the living room Edward looked rather pointedly at Rosalie who was trying hard to control her temper,. "Bella's not who you think she is Edward, shes a vile peice of filth who needs to cease breathing!" She hissed.

Esme looked at her daughter reproachfully. "Rose..." She amonished. Rosalie's eye's narrowed into slits, "You don't understand! she's using Edward! She, she said the most vile repulsive things about Harry!" Rosalie Snapped, and after a moment she repeated the conversation she had heard. Edward stood there, completely stunned as he saw the memory play out in Rosalie's head.

he couldn't believe it, and yet, it had to be true, no matter how much Rosalie hated Isabella she would never have lied to the extent of faking a memory to get him to break up with her.

Edward suddenly felt a white hot pain in his chest as he realized that he had gotten it wrong, hearing those words out of Bella's mouth he knew that she could never be his mate, anyone who could happily wish death on an innocent soul could bever be meant for him.

he now noticed what had been infront of him all along, Harry had been there, been patient, he never demanded answers when he and his family went on the so called 'camping' trips that Harry was never invited along for, which Bella had done in the first few _days_ they were together.

Harry never pressumed anything, never tried to get more than what Edward offered, unlike Bella who had practically straddled him the first time he came over to hang out, that was also the last time he showed up while Chief Swan was out.

Harry was perfect, perfect for him, and he had been so blind to what was right in front of him that he carelessly threw it away, he buried his head in his hands as he realized Harry was right, he hadn't trusted him, even when the most cautious members of his family demanded he do just that.

Edward also realized he no longer considered himself a monster. with a pang he realized that was Harry's doing to, Harry who had loved him so completely that it shone in his eyes every day had slowly whittled away at his insecurities until they were little more than an echo,

gah! He was the worst mate in existence! he didn't deserve Harry, but he had to make it right, he had to show Harry that he was sorry before he asked Harry to take him back. the first step would be to break up with Isabella, and if Harry took him back he would never let his mate go again.

while Edward berated himself the Family discussed what to do, though Edward was so cauggt up in his inner musings that he paid no mind to his Mother who went to the phone to invite Harry and his friend for dinner.

amongst all the Caos caused by Rosalie's announcement, the Cullen siblings completely forgot about the odd conversation they had heard this morning.

**_~Scene~_**

Hermione sighed as she picked up her mirror "Draco Malfoy." She said clearly.

it took a minute but Draco's face flickered into existence on the screen. "Hermione! how'd it go? did one of the Vampire's overhear your conversation? are we ready for phase 2?" He asked. "Hermione sighed. "yes, but I'm having second thoughts about phase 2, I mean, it sounded good on paper but is Harry really ready for this?" She asked.

Draco shrugged. " you said he admitted to always wanting to rub his happiness in their faces, plus that's easier said than done, besides we need to alter at least part of the plan, Mrs Cullen has spoken to the Dursleys, she may have mentioned that he was in forks so we can't make them moving here look like a coincidence." He pointed out. i groaned.

"your right, don't worry, I'll think of something, but maybe we can skip phase 2 and go straight to phase 3?" I suggested. the line was silent for a moment. "Ok, yeah, lets leave the Dursleys out then, so when are you going to start dropping hints? I mean your good at acting but won't Harry realize what your doing?" Draco questioned.

Hermione bit her lip. "right, ah, I know, I'll put a small compulsion charm on him to ignore my comments and believe the Cullens would never put it together! and once they have an idea I'll call you guys and that will be Ginny and the twins cue to begin the final phase." Hermione said determined.

Draco laughed. "yes, I'd love to see Harry's Mate's face when weaslette begins her torture! you really must save a copy of the memory for me, love " Draco insisted. Hermione rolled her eyes, trust Draco to be so over dramatic.

"I will, now I Have to go." Hermione said before she turned off her mirror. Hermione sighed contemplating how and when she could drop hints.

just then the phone rang.

* * *

**here you are, I'm sorry this is late, I haven't been feeling up to writing lately, my dog died last month a week after I published the last chapter and I really didn't feel like writing at all for awhile, I hope you don't mind, next month ill be sure to have the chapters out on time, blessed be. **


	5. Dinner and hints

**okay so I know I said this would be at max five chapters but honestly I'm not really done with this. I don't know how many more chapters this is going to be. I'm thinking it'll stretch to seven but I'm not completely sure. anyway enjoy**

* * *

Hermione shut off the car as she pulled up to the Cullen's house where Harry had given her the directions. though she couldn't believe her luck. it was the perfect time to start dropping hints.

she was glad Harry had told her that Edward was a mind reader in some of his letters home. or else the Cullen's might have been very suspicious. having two people who's mind he couldn't read would be odd. but to have three might have been concerning. and a bit suspicious.

but rather than open her mind completely she simply filtered out the thoughts of magic and such and placed them behind her shields.

Harry had been surprised at the invite to dinner. while Esme had cooked for him before he had never been invited to Dinner, for obvious reasons. the only reason he could think of. or rather what he hoped the invitation meant, was that Edward had finally realized his error. Though he dared not get his hopes up, being without Edward had been his own personal hell on Earth.

he just hoped it would end soon.

the two friends got out and walked to the door where they were greeted by Esme. Harry gave her a tight hug and smiled softly. Esme was like a mother to him, and suddenly Harry wasn't as worried about tonight. Edward would eventually realize his mistake, if he hadn't already, and anything else he could handle.

**_~Scene~_**

as they all say around to table Hermione wondered how to get the conversation rolling. thankfully she was spared that Dilemma by Rosalie. "so Hermione, how long have you know Harry?" She asked, she was genuinely curious. most of Harry's past was shrouded in mystery. though she supposed this was because he was avoiding conversations that would have to do with those monsters that somehow passed for human beings.

Hermione beamed. "Oh, we met when we were 11 on the train to school. we were both accepted to the same private boarding school in Scotland, though Harry's name had been down in the acceptance book since before he was born." Hermione said. Rosalie blinked. " before he was born?" Esme asked.

Hermione nodded. "It was the same School his parents went to. his mother was a... Scholarship student, like me. but his dad's family has been going to that school for generations. it's a bit of a tradition for all of the heirs to important families to go. but there are also twelve students like me who get in on scholarships every year." She explained.

The Cullen's blinked at Harry who blushed. they didn't know he was technically Lord Potter, or that he was rich off his ass. they only knew he was an emancipated minor who bought a house in their town to get away from England and his past.

"So, Harry's father was from an important family?" Alice asked. Hermione stared at her like she had grown a third head. though she already knew they had no idea about his past or family. "Harry James Potter, you didn't tell them? honestly... yes. Harry's father was from an important family. they were nobility. Harry's father was in fact, Lord Potter until his untimely death, and as of his seventeenth birthday. Harry is now Lord Potter." Hermione explained.

The Cullen's eyes were wide in shock. Harry was a damn _lord_. they could hardly believe it. Harry glowered at Hermione _Bloody witch. can't ever get her to stop boasting about me. _He thought grumpily.

Emmett was first to break the silence. " Wow! that's awesome! what else don't we know about Mr tight lips over here?" He asked eagerly

Hermione smiled evilly. "He's got a mole on his bum, just above-" Here she was cut off.

"Hermione!" Harry squeaked indignantly. this set the entire table laughing as Harry mentally grumbled about bloody witches and their insatiable need to embarrass him. well two could play at that game...

"yeah, yeah. laugh it up. I have a lovely story to tell you about an encounter we had with a rabid Rottweiler, what was it you told us that night? oh yes, 'im going to bed before either of you get anyone clever idea's to get us killed'. or worse... _Expelled'!"_ Harry said breathing out the last word as though it would summon Hades himself. The table broke out into another round of laughter as Hermione blushed tomato red. Potter one, Hermione zero.

**_~Scene~_**

that night as Hermione got ready for bed she smiled to herself as she thought about the progress that she had made, throughout the dinner she had "slipped up" nothing major. just saying healer instead of doctor, or oh Merlin, instead of oh God. she also played dumb when asked about things she should have known about. such as school subjects and general events in the world.

she went to sleep completely content, and hoping Harry would forgive her for her part in this plan, oh well. there was no backing out now.

* * *

**okay so this was a bit of a filler, mainly because I want to put the breakup and Ginny's arrival in the next chapter, and do not worry, there will be no Harry/Ginny. I don't want to give it away but you'll see what they've come up with next chapter****. and the next chapter is basically completely planned out I just need to type it up which might take a bit due to the problem with my eyes, if you don't know what I'm talking about check the notice I posted on traversing through time accidentally. blessed be!**


	6. Ginny's arrival

**Ok, I forgot to explain this in the 4th chapter cause a few people DMed me about it. Lily showing up was actually Lily Potter, the ritual she did allows her spirit to show up whenever Harry is hurt or endangered. She could show up in a mostly human-like form due to the magical residue in the air left from the spell Harry did and his magic lashing out to protect him. That is all.**

* * *

The next day at lunch Everyone stopped as a very loud. " FUCK YOU!' Was heard throughout the cafeteria. Everyone turned to stare at a very red-faced looking Isabella Swan who was staring at a blank-faced Edward Cullen.

"Isabella, calm yourself. You're making a scene." He said clearly. But Bella was beyond mad at that point. Beyond reason. "I'm making a scene? I'M MAKING A SCENE? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF I'M MAKING A SCENE!

YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME BECAUSE OF THAT DISGUSTING FAGGOT WHO DOESN'T HAVE A RIGHT TO LIVE! HE'S A FUCKING STAIN ON HUMANITY FOR FUCK'S SAKE, AND YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME FOR WHAT I SAID ABOUT HIM!?!? " Bella screamed.

There was some grumbling from the onlookers, none of them liked what Bella was saying, Harry, was well-liked, even if he mostly kept to himself. So Bella being blatantly homophobic did not sit well with them.

Edward glared at her harshly. " Yes I am, I was determined to be Civil about this but since you want to be cruel I have no problem telling you that you have nothing on Harry, he's kind, smart, and one of the greatest people I know.

You are a spiteful, fake, bitch who I could never love, I should have never broken up with Harry for you, but I was fooled by your 'nice girl' act and made possibly the biggest mistake in all of my life.

we're over. deal with it." Edward said harshly. Bella shrieked wordlessly in indignation. before storming out of the now-dead silent Cafeteria. she would show him! Edward would regret breaking up with her if it was the last thing she did!

**_~Scene~_**

Later that day most people were standing around in the parking lot, talking about what happened at lunch when a high pitched squeal was heard. "Harry!" Ginny squealed.

Harry stared wide-eyed at Ginny as she ran over and threw her arms around him in a nearly bone-crushing hug. Harry tried to make sense of what was going on, like why was Ginny standing here dressed like lavender Brown. she had on silver dangle earrings, way too much makeup, a red tube top that left little to the imagination, shorts that were basically panties with a bit more fabric and heels about four inches high.

" erm, Hey Ginny. what are you doing here, and what the bloody hell are you doing dressed like that?" He asked. " I'm here to help you out. I'll tell you all about it when we get back to your house, and what's wrong with my outfit? lavender said this is how all the muggle girls dress these days." she whispered, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

" yeah, in porn maybe," Hermione muttered. She swore she would strangle lavender when she next saw her for sending Ginny here dressed like a harlot.

"Alright, let's go, Ginny get in the back of the car and don't bend over when facing the crowd," Hermione grumbled as she ushered her friends into the car, glaring at a few boys who had stopped to gawk.

**_~Scene~_**

Hermione finished cooking and went upstairs to tell Harry and Ginny the food was ready, as she got closer she heard the two arguing."

"Stay away from me!"

"Don't be so unreasonable Harry, I promise it won't be that bad!"

"That's what you said last time! Get away!"

"Really Don't be so overdramatic Harry, it's all in good fun! Just let me play around with your head, you'll love it!"

"Liar! You are a Demon sent from the pits of hades to scar me for life!"

Hermione laughed and opened the door, looking inside the room she snorted. There was Harry, his back against the wall holding his wand up and pointing it at a scowling Ginny who had a comb and scissors in her hand. "Do I even want to know?" Hermione asked Though she had a very good idea of what had happened. Ginny huffed in annoyance, "Harry is being so unreasonable. I'm just trying to give him a haircut and he won't let me." Ginny complained. Hermione shook her head, Ginny was having a bit too much fun with this plan.

**_~Scene~_**

Harry scowled in annoyance at Ginny, with a few confundus charms she had convinced the school that she was here from England on a transfer program, and so here she was, sitting with them at lunch at the Cullens table talking their ear off about how adorably scrawny Harry was as a kid. "Of course I had the biggest crush on him as a kid, without even knowing him mind you, you see my parents worked alongside his while they were still alive, my father and mother work for the government you see, except my mothers just a consultant and worked from home." she prattled. Which was as close to the truth as possible,

Molly Weasley did consult with the Department of Magical law enforcement for a bit of extra money regarding potions herbs, it was cheaper than hiring a professional so the ministry went with it. "... and I was a bit put out when I found out he was gay, so was just about every other girl in the school, of course, the way he came out was downright hilarious, this girl in another house from ours, Ravenclaw, kept following him around and making passes at him in fourth year.

Harry tried everything to get her to stop short of tying her to a departing wagon, but she just wouldn't give up. Then finally, we found out we had a Yule Ball, and all four competitors of the Tri-school tournament needed a date. This girl went around telling absolutely everyone that she and Harry were going to the Ball together, which obviously was a lie.

Then comes the night of the Ball Harry shows up with his date, Roger Davids from Ravenclaw! The girl, Melanie Higgs, was so embarrassed when that happened. And only about half the people in Hogwarts were-" Harry elbowed her in the side. "Ginny!" He hissed in admonishment. Ginny clapped her hands over her mouth as if horrified by her admission.

But in reality, she had intentionally let the name slip. She knew it didn't really matter if any of the Cullens googled Hogwarts the only thing that would come up was a small statement claiming it to be a secret and secure school for children all over Europe who were hand-selected by the board, the ministry had put it in place after a few Muggleborn parents stupidly googled the school only to have nothing come up.

But she also knew the Cullens had greater resources available to them than the average person, and if they looked deeper than they could become suspicious of the fact that they wouldn't be able to find any more information. That would lead to questions, questions that they might not ask Harry, directly, if Her and Hermione, were lucky, the Cullens would realize that Harry was the only one out of the three of them who never 'Slipped'

She had also attempted to give off the vibe that if they got her rambling she'd make even more 'Slips' it's the reason she wanted to let a few details loose, anyone who didn't know her would assume she was just a vapid, teen girl who couldn't properly hold her tongue, but her friends and teammates knew the truth,

she was a top-notch chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and one of the team's best strategists to date. She knew exactly what she was doing, it would just take a bit of subtle prodding to get the Cullen's where they needed them, just feed them enough information so that they were comfortable sharing their secret with Harry,

and Harry could then tell them that he was a wizard, and everyone would be happy, the Cullens would be comfortable sharing their secret and Harry would think that they shared it because they trusted him completely, not because they knew he was a Wizard. And, Aphrodite be willing, Harry would be back with his mate to live happily ever after.

****

* * *

**Wow, ok that took forever, sorry for missing last months upload, the original version of this chapter was accidentally deleted while i was cleaning out my old documents, and I had to rewrite the entire thing, on the plus side it's a bit longer than the original chapter. Now I have a question, the next chapter is the last chapter, do you want to see a Cullen POV where they are trying to figure out what Harry is? Or would you rather I skip over that scene and go straight to the juicy stuff. Ginny hasn't served her purpose just yet, that will happen next chapter, think of her as the last straw and i'm sure you can guess why she's there. That's all for now, blessed be!**


	7. so sorry!

Hello readers, let me start by apologizing for this not being an upload. I'm sad to say that i have to take a temporary hiatus from writing, a lot of you know that I have problems with my eyes and lately I've been having more trouble than ever.

My vision has started to blur ib addition to my eyes hurting when I look at any screen for more than a half an hour. and i get a lot of film and build-up around my eyes every morning.

I think it might have to do with the veins in my eyes that are swollen, but whatever it is I need to take care of it before I can start writing regularly again, I will of course still work on my stories whenever I can manage but I don't want to somehow unknowingly damage my eyes more than they already are.

I am so sorry that I have to put my stories on hold, I love writing and getting your thoughts about my work, but my health has to come first. That being said I hope I can start writing again soon. That's all for now

Blessed be!


	8. Luna blew the whistle

**hope you like the wrap-up.**

* * *

**Cullen POV**

The Cullens were troubled. Ever since Ginny had let the name of their old school slip the Cullens had been trying to get information on this school, but no matter how hard they searched, they couldn't get more information beyond a small passage claiming it was a School for hand-selected kids all over Europe.

And so they tried the next best thing, getting information out of the girls, Jasper had noted that Ginny would let little buts of information slip accidentally if they got her talking long enough, and as long as no one pointed it out she didn't seem to notice, Hermione was harder to crack, though she sometimes referred to things using odd terms.

And so Rosalie and Alice had been assigned to getting information out of them. At first, the Cullens didn't know what the information meant or how it related to each other. Then, Surprisingly Emmett put it together.

He pointed out that both girls had mentioned brooms, cloaks, and pointy hats. Leading him to think they were witches. The others were stunned. They had been trying to make all the information fit together in one when really they should have been trying to put a few pieces together and see if that had fit anything.

Though that wasn't what had them troubled, they didn't care if Harry was a witch. What had them bothered was the fact that Rosalie and Alice had just gotten back from 'having tea' with Hermione and Ginny. -Which was how they had gathered their information- and told the family some troubling news. Ginny was hoping to convince Harry to move back to England with her and Hermione when his leg healed.

More so than that, she confessed to wanting to set him up with someone! "We can't let her just take him!" Emmet said. Harry was like his little brother. "If he wants to go we can't stop him, Emmett," Esme said sadly. Harry was like her son. She didn't want to see him go.

"If he does move back why can't we just go with him. It's almost time to move anyway, next year Alice and Edward graduate, what's leaving one year earlier?" Rosalie said. She had grown to love Harry like a brother as well, and she wouldn't mind moving to stay with him.

Carlisle vetoed that idea. "If it were that simple I would agree, however, you must consider the fact that we might not be able to find him once he moves. If they are witches they have been hiding from humans for hundreds of years,

and from what the girls let slip it could be very likely that they have their own community hidden by magic. If that's the case we might not be able to track him down." He said seriously. The rest of the family deflated as they realized the truth in his words.

"We have to tell him," Edward said. Speaking up for the first time. The rest of the family looked at him. "We have to tell him we're vampires and that he's my mate, even if we can't convince him not to move we can at least try to convince him to let us come with him," Edward said confidently. He would not lose his mate.

The others nodded. It only seemed fair, after all, they knew his secret. "I'll invite him and the girls over for dinner," Esme said, going to the house phone.

**_~Scene~_**

**Harry POV**

Harry arrived later that night and offered Esme his apologies on behalf of the girls. They had made prior plans to dine in Seattle that they couldn't cancel. He sat down to eat, making no mention of the fact that none of them ate. After he was done they all headed into the living room to talk.

Carlisle being the leader began. "Harry, we have something we'd like to tell you. You see, we're a family of vegetarian vampires," he said. Harry smiled. "I know." He said. The others looked at him shocked. "You know? How? When?" Rosalie asked

Harry smiled. "Yes I know, the how is at school, the when is the moment I saw you. Any 16 year old like myself would know, I'm assuming you know I'm not normal myself? The girls certainly dropped enough hints, though they think I have no idea what they were trying to do." He said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Emmett smiled broadly as the others were still getting over their shock. "You're a Witch." He said confidently. Harry choked a laugh and shook his head. "I don't think Edward would like me quite the same way if I were, the correct term is a wizard. The girls are witches," he said.

The others finally came out of their stupor. "What do you mean what the girls were trying to do?" Jasper asked. Harry rolled his eyes in amusement. "They'd concocted this whole overly elaborate plan to convince you to tell me your secret so I'd tell you mine and me and Edward would make up. They seem to have forgotten that I can throw off the imperious curse,

And thought a minor compulsion charm would work on me. Never mind the fact that my friend Luna, overheard her boyfriend Fred talking with his Twin brother George and warned me. She thought the plan was cute but completely over-elaborate. She also thought that we should just allow them their illusions and see if they could actually pull it off.

Though Ginny could have been less obvious. She's nowhere near as vapid as she's been acting, that mixed with the compulsion charm would have tipped me off if Luna hadn't." Harry mused. "What's a Compulsion charm and imperious curse?" Esme asked. "A compulsion charm does exactly what it sounds like, it compulses you to do what the caster wants, though it's more of a suggestion in your head, anyone with a strong enough will can throw it off.

The imperious curse is a foul bit of magic, it's one of the three unforgivable curses, and using it is an instant life sentence to the Wizarding prison Azkaban. It's a controlling curse, you are completely under the command of the caster and would be helpless to resist all the while knowing exactly what you're doing.

Until I overcame it in my fourth year no one thought it was possible to throw it off without long-term exposure to it. That curse could make devoted mothers kill their children, it could make committed spouses cheat and much more." Harry said seriously.

The Cullens stared in horror at the thought of the devastation that one curse could create. Edward shook his head. "While I'm sure we all want to know more about you and your world there is something else I have to tell you. You're my mate." Edward said warily, he didn't know how Harry would take the news.

Harry beaming happily certainly eased his worry. "I know that as well," he said as he walked across the room and plopped himself into a surprised Edwards lap. He knew he should probably wait until Edward actually apologized for being such a Git, but he really just missed his mate's arms around him. Edward didn't disappoint. He wrapped His arms tightly around Harry and pulled the smaller boy to his chest. "Harry, I'm so sorry-" here he was cut off by his little mate. "You're forgiven now hush," Harry said as he leaned forward and covered Edward's lips with his own.

Edward melted into the kiss and brought his hand up to cup Harry's face as he deepened the kiss. He had his mate back, and he would never let him go again He could properly apologize later, right now he had a much more important task of finding out how long his mate could hold his breath.

He might have actually found out if someone hadn't cleared their throat. Both Edward and Harry broke off the kiss to glare at Emmett for interrupting them. "Just for that, Jaspers now my favorite brother," Harry said scowling. "What! No fair!" Emmett whined as Jasper smiled smugly. "Who's your favorite sister?" Alice asked innocently. To innocently.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, "That's a Trick question, I plead vow of silence." He said. The others looked at him questioningly. Harry smirked. "It's almost like the American Muggle version of pleading the fifth, it means that you've taken a vow of silence on the matter you're asking to testify on. If you break a vow of silence your magic will punish you,

so it's against the law to make someone answer if they've taken the vow. Of course, you have to swear on your magic that you actually have taken a vow of silence on the matter. If you're found to be lying the Wizengamot. -That's our courts- declare you a hostile witness and you're forced to then give testimony under Veritaserum, that's a truth serum." Harry explained.

That seemed to open up the floodgates of questions, Harry simply smiled and answered all of them happily, no one minded the time, and half the night was spent in conversation as Harry tried explained everything in the wizarding world. He had only gotten past his Hogwarts years, -having stopped throughout the stories to explain the things The Cullens didn't understand- before he fell asleep in Edward's arms. Edward smiled down at his mate, they could question him more tomorrow, right now His mate needed his sleep. He stood, Cradling Harry in his arms as he headed to his room and laid his mate on his bed.

**_~Scene~_**

"So you knew this entire time?" Hermione asked incredulously. Harry smirked and nodded from his place on Edwards lap, it was the day before the girls were scheduled to leave by portkey back to England, with solemn promises to bring everyone over to visit in the summer.

Harry had explained to the Cullens -After his laughter died down- that he never would have moved back to England, and all his friends knew it. He hated how everyone treated him as if he had just solved world hunger and cured cancer with a wave of his hand.

Though he was very touched that they would have followed him anywhere, "That's what we get for trying to pull one over on Harry, really, we should have known, I mean, the twins haven't been able to prank him for ages, and with his little Luna spy -Don't argue with me Harry, you know just as well as I that she reports directly to you- we really never stood a chance." Ginny reasoned.

"I keep telling Fred to watch what he says when she's in the same building, Luna hears everything, remember when she told us about that time she caught McGonagall and Snape-" Here she was cut off by Harry yelping in disgust and plugging his ears.

"NO! I just got those images out of my head! I don't need reminders, I don't want to know anything about the Headmistress and Snape, or what they do in broom cupboards!" Harry exclaimed wildly as his friends laughed at him. Edward began Chuckling as well until Harry deliberately dropped his shields and pushed all the images he wanted to bleach from his mind directly towards Edward.

Edward suddenly seemed to look a bit green, as his face crumpled in disgust. "Why did she have cat ears and a tail?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny shivered. "We made Luna swear on her magic to NEVER tell us," Ginny said.

And with that Harry promptly changed the subject and told His friends about one of the cute ways Edward was making up for being a bad mate these past weeks. Following Emmett and Jasper's advice, He had Given Harry a book of "Coupons" for various things such as Hugs, kisses, snogging sessions, back rubs, foot rubs, and breakfast in bed.

He didn't think Edward knew about the pole dancing coupons Emmett had added, and Harry had no plans to tell his mate until he produced one, after all, his mate was very good looking. Now add in easily removed stage wear… hmmm…

"-rry, Harry, HARRY!" Harry jumped as he finally came out of his daydream of Edward slowly stripping off a fireman's uniform as he twisted around a pole and grabbed his…hose. "Hmm? Sorry, I was thinking." He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What in Merlin's name were you thinking about?" Hermione asked. Harry grinned wickedly as he eyed his mate with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Firemen."

* * *

**Alright, that's all for now! If you didn't know I am officially back from Hiatus and will slowly but surely be working up to updating all my stories. I hope you've enjoyed this and I'll also be posting outtakes with little gems such as Esme speaking to the Dursleys and Hermione, as well as Luna, well, being herself as she spies on her boyfriend. Let me know what you think,**

**Also, I have just started working for the publication Slice of Culture**

**Our goal is to shed light on our diverse community, share the experiences of those who may be behind the scenes, but also talk about the real issues at home. We believe that it's important to share stories of the people and create a stronger connection amongst us all. Once we become aware of each other's differences, we can come together and appreciate the unique making that is our community.**

**So please feel free to check us out and subscribe to get notified whenever a new article comes out! That's all for now, blessed be!**


End file.
